


The Voice of Rage and Ruin

by tenrousei_kuroi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (explicit), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Multi, Protective Sirius Black, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slash, non canon compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenrousei_kuroi/pseuds/tenrousei_kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders Era. James Potter wanted a Black of his very own. Sirius/James/Regulus. Incest, slash, non-con. Please read warnings. Commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Rage and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Sirius was the ultimate prize, and completely unattainable. So James sets his sights a little lower, at a certain Black Slytherin, and ends up winning double.
> 
> Story Notes: request for lavalamp77 over on FF.net. Sirius/Regulus/James. I couldn't make up my mind whether this one should be sort of cute and sweet or if I should torture Regulus as I'm often want to do. So I split the difference and things got a little horrifying. Unbeta'd but edited for once, I promise. 
> 
> Title credit to John Fogerty
> 
> Warnings: explicit brotherxbrother incest, underage, non-con, noncanon compliance.

The Blacks had a way of carrying themselves that James Potter had come to recognize. He could hear it when they spoke, see it when they moved, almost _feel_ it. They all had a haughty, regal posture about them, which was as obvious in those who had fled their House, like Andromeda, as it was in those who would never dare, such as Narcissa or Bellatrix.

But perhaps no two aristocrats presented themselves quite so nobly as Sirius and Regulus Black. James had been drawn to Sirius the second they'd met at the train station now nearly seven years ago. The boy was arrogant, entitled, easily angered, and almost predatory in his pursuits…yet there was also a kindness to him, and a loyalty. Such a person James had never seen before, and oh how he wanted a Black of his very own. He'd never pursued his friend though, after realizing that Sirius was far too much for him to handle. Sirius carried with him the weight of his family's inheritance, and it was a burden he bore well. Sirius took and controlled what he wanted, and James would never be able to tame that.

And since the three Black girls were already monogamously paired off, James had more or less resigned himself to this being one prize he couldn't attain. That was, however, until Regulus Black arrived at Hogwarts.

Regulus was Sirius's younger brother by two and half years and he was definitely a Black: striking and proud, but he was also a baby. Halfway through his fifteenth year, Regulus was the youngest child in the House's current generation. Unlike his brother, Regulus had not grown up giving orders but following them. Regulus Black was something James Potter figured he could have a taste of.

"Oi, Prongs, you mind clearing out for the evening?"

"Who's the hot date with?" James asked, flipping his magazine page. "Not that Ravenclaw bird again, surely…"

Sirius, who was still seventy percent focused on his floating star models, spoke in an offhand voice. Around him were splayed pages of transfiguration and potion notes as well. Sirius's advanced potions class had been brewing Polyjuice Potions, which were complicated at the best of times, although Sirius had likely been relying on his lab partner, Moony to do most of the work. "No, that's long over," Sirius said. "This'll be someone else. Now Peter's still in the hospital wing with Remus so that just leaves you, mate."

"I'm hurt that you'd throw me out instead of inviting me in on your fun."

Sirius examined idly his gaudy family ring, which sharply threw back the light of the common room fire. "Blacks don't share very well, James," he admitted with a smirk.

"Oh don't they?" James asked. "That almost sounds like a challenge, Padfoot."

There was an uneasy spark in Sirius's eyes, mingling with the ferocity James had come to associate with a Black who had been put to task.

"So tell me who you're seeing."

"No." Was Sirius's curt answer. He still hadn't turned to face James, instead leaning further over his glowing star maps.

"You've never not told me before…must be someone pretty fucking awful," James goaded. Sirius sat up straight in his chair, one hand clenching into a tight fist. James decided to calm his friend down before things got out of hand.

"Easy, mate. I'll get lost. Maybe slip into Hogsmeade and replenish our Firewhisky stock."

Sirius rose from the table, turning off his astronomy homework as he did so. "Brilliant," he said after a slow breath. "I can always count on you."

* * *

An hour later James was walking back across the grounds. Not all of Hogwarts's secret passages led directly from the castle. He had a bottle of stolen liquor in his hand, opened and already half empty since Hogsmeade.

A storm was attempting to take hold around him. The air was warm aside from occasional cold drifts. The wind was twisting the trees with a persistent intensity. The constant rustling of their leaves was all James could hear as he trudged up to the castle doors, staggering now and then.

At the entrance he paused to stare pensively at his bottle. He didn't feel much like dragging it back to the dorm with him, so he took one last swig before tossing it over his shoulder. He heard it crack and roll into the grass. A large blast of lightning erupted on the western skyline, sending tendrils of brightness streaking across the sky for one sudden moment before everything fell back to darkness again.

Somewhere on his way back to Gryffindor Tower, James remembered why he had been out alone in the first place: Sirius was using their room. There was an agreed upon rule amongst the Marauders that each had the right to claim the dorm for the evening now and then, although James and Sirius were the only two to ever invoke it.

James looked at his watch, having to blink hard a few times before being able to focus on the numbers. He'd been gone less than two hours. He really should give Sirius more time, but as he stood outside the portrait entrance deliberating, he found himself overtaken by a sudden, foul mood.

He wasn't sure where the anger was quite coming from, but he could tell it was aimed at Sirius. James pulled out his invisibility cloak, which he had neglected in the dark of the grounds, and slipped it on before entering the dorm. He was going to see just who Sirius was either too ashamed or too possessive of to let James know about.

There was no one else up in the commons to be startled by James's invisible entrance, so he sauntered up to his dorm uninhibited. He paused at the closed door to listen for a moment. He could hear someone mumbling—a boy no less! James's eyebrows popped up. It wasn't often that Sirius took to a bloke. In fact, if James wasn't mistaken, Sirius had never gone all the way with a man before. He'd shown his usual dominant interest in several attractive boys in the past—because to Sirius, no one was off-limits—but James had never known Sirius to do more than bluff and bluster. What boy had finally piqued his interest to the point of action?

James tapped the door handle once with his wand. A quick and simple unlocking spell let him slip inside easily. Sirius had likely only been guarding against accidental intruders, probably assuming his friends would steer clear as they'd promised.

James clicked the door back shut as silently as possible. Sirius and his acquaintance hadn't noticed him.

Sirius was shirtless, stretched out overtop someone else on the bed. His arms were almost violently cradling the boy's head, barely holding the majority of Sirius's weight off him, and Sirius was working over his neck with forceful kisses.

If James wasn't mistaken, Sirius's partner seemed to be struggling a bit, but he was tangled up something awful in his own unbuttoned shirt and Sirius's body wasn't allowing him a wide range of movement.

But then Sirius shifted slightly and the boy saw and opening. He jerked his knee up hard, catching Sirius in the abdomen and Sirius sat up abruptly.

"You little _fuck_!" he hollered.

The boy struggled frantically to disentangle his legs from Sirius and managed to throw himself off the bed. His shirt was too tangled by that point so to free his arms he threw it off. James almost gasped when he got a look at the frantic boy's face.

" _Regulus,_ " Sirius growled.

Regulus Black, James couldn't believe it. Sirius was screwing his own— _extremely underage_ —brother, and that was why James hadn't been allowed in on this little tryst. James should have suspected something like this. After all, Sirius had never denied him a good time before with any other date James had shown interest in, as James had always done for Sirius. This time, however…James had been excluded. Had Sirius kept Regulus a secret because he didn't want James to know he was partaking in incest, or because he'd seen the lecherous way James had always regarded his brother? Did he think he was protecting Regulus, or did he merely want the boy all to himself?

James scooted closer to the bed for fear of Regulus knocking into him during his escape, but oddly Regulus didn't run for the door. In fact, the Slytherin didn't even stand up. He curled his legs under himself and leaned almost fully flat on the floor, panting.

"Come back here," Sirius ordered.

Regulus shook his head. "Just…just one second," he begged in a small voice. "I will, but please, Sirius, give me a moment. I—I…"

Regulus seemed to be near hyperventilating. Sirius slowly approached him.

"Are you mad at me?" Regulus asked, looking resolutely at the floor. Sirius was silent, but he did encase Regulus in his arms, rubbing languid circles up and down his side and lower back. "I'm sorry," Regulus continued. "I just couldn't breathe well and got scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Sirius said, though to James's ears the words rang a bit insincere.

There was an intense jealously burning in James's stomach while he watched the two Blacks fall back onto the bed. How many evenings spent with that hideous Ravenclaw girl—the one of Sirius's partners James had never wanted _anything_ to do with—had actually been cover-ups for meetings with Regulus? For years, James had been plotting a way around Sirius's familial instincts and straight to Regulus…now to see he'd been beaten to it! How long had this been going on? Regulus was probably hardwired to only his brother by this point, James thought bitterly.

James watched Regulus nervously take Sirius's cock in his mouth, one hand clamped firmly around the base to try and hide the fact that he couldn't quite fit the whole thing.

The sight of Sirius's erect prick aroused James like it always did, but his eyes slid easily to Regulus. Regulus was only shirtless, but it was enough to make James's heart pound watching Reg's cheeks hollow as he strained to pleasure his brother, his shoulders twitch as he tried to keep himself balanced with his one free hand, his eyes water with uncertain tears…

Sirius looked about ready to push Regulus back, but Regulus doubled down his efforts desperately and Sirius came down his throat instead.

"Fuck," Sirius gasped, sweat running down his neck. "I wanted you to stop," he scolded.

Regulus swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Sirius palmed his waning erection and pulled Regulus down for a kiss. "You really don't want me to fuck you tonight," he complained.

Regulus bit his lip. "I thought…"

Sirius sighed and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Regulus's trouser to pull the boy even closer. "It's all right I suppose. We'll just have to wait for a few minutes."

Regulus nodded in defeat and curled himself up against Sirius's side. For the first time, James noticed an ugly bruise on Regulus's ribcage. Had Sirius struck him?

"I love you," Regulus said in a broken whisper.

"Mm, yes you do."

James didn't miss the hurt look that crossed Regulus's face.

* * *

James's minor fancy for Regulus Black evolved into a full-on obsession after that night. He stared hungrily across the Great Hall during mealtimes, where Regulus would sit surrounded by Slytherins, his nose in the air and a haughty look on his face.

 _You weren't so high and mighty when I saw you the other night,_ James thought smugly. So it seemed that Regulus Black put up a noble venire, but when push came to shove, he was little more than his brother's property.

And God if James didn't want him for himself. He approached Sirius exactly eight days after his voyeuristic adventure in their dorm room. He waited until Remus and Peter were asleep and Sirius, who had been "on a date" all evening, was in the shower.

"Oi there, Padfoot! Careful," James smirked when Sirius jumped in surprise, banging his shoulder against the crystal shower door.

"Fucking hell. James?" Sirius hissed. "Get the fuck out."

James laughed. Through the shower door, he saw the blurry, beige silhouette of his friend cross his arms across his chest, muttering angrily over the low hiss of the water.

"I wanted a word with you, actually Sirius." James leaned boldly against the door. With a snarl, Sirius slid it open and James fell sputtering at his feet and was immediately drenched in water.

James sat up and slid away from the shower, swiping water from his face and hair. Sirius shut the water off and stepped out onto the rug.

"Throw me that towel, will you?" he asked.

James obliged. "You're welcome," he said sarcastically.

Sirius sneered and threw the damp towel to the ground and started to redress. Little raindrops of hot water flicked from his dark hair. "What did you need, James?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Well I just had a few questions for you, really…about your family, actually."

Sirius shot him a questioning look. "What? You accost me in the shower just to ask me about my family? Fucking hell, I'd almost rather you'd've been coming on to me!"

"Don't flatter yourself." James followed Sirius about the bathroom while he combed his hair and cleaned his teeth. "Just tell me. Your parents are cousins, no?"

Sirius twitched. "Second cousins," he said uneasily. "Which is entirely legal. Don't worry, I'm in no danger of sprouting a third eye."

"Okay, okay, easy. Just curious. You Blacks all look so alike, is all. Now…your father's still head of the family, but you're eighteen. So where does that put you?"

Sirius shrugged. "It means I'm his darling little second in command. At least until I turn 25 or the old fuck dies. Why?"

"How does he feel about your brother, then?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Reg?" he asked. "Reg is his little angel. Spoiled, pampered little shit. Not worth half the attention he gets. Reckon my dad'd cry if I disowned Reg out from under him."

"Disown him, what?" James asked.

"You know, disown. Blast him off the tapestry. Send him packing from Grimmauld Place in shame. Leave him as destitute as a squib. Hilarious, eh? No one'd be allowed to take him in!"

"Why would you do that to him?" asked James in surprise.

Sirius shrugged again, stifling a slight yawn. "Well I don't want that little brat trying to steal my inheritance out from under me. Mum and Dad always did like him better."

"Do you really think Regulus would try to usurp you?" James asked in disbelief. The idea sounded ludicrous to him.

"Probably not," Sirius admitted. "But lording that threat over his head's a good way to get him to do what I want," he added, laughing loudly.

"Like let you bend him over your four poster?"

Sirius coughed. "What the hell did you just say?"

James twirled a piece of Sirius's wet hair between his fingers. "Threatening to throw him out into the muggle streets…So _that's_ how you've got him so well-trained!"

Sirius spun and ducked from James's hand, and then he came up swinging. The two toppled to the ground, Sirius on top.

"He told you?" Sirius hissed. "I'll strangle him! I'll see him locked up in Azkaban's mental ward before I let him try and ruin me!"

"Ruin you?" James spat, trying to roll out from under his friend. "No, moron, he didn't say a word. I saw you!"

"What?" Sirius gasped.

"I saw you fuck your younger brother," James said bluntly before bursting into laughter. He prized himself from Sirius's grip and stood up, dabbing at his wounded jaw.

"You have no proof," Sirius insisted. "No one will believe you. There's—"

"Your _daddy_ will believe me," James said with a sly smile. "Maybe I should send him an owl? Let him know what's been happening to his favorite child!"

"You wouldn't dare, Potter."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" James said tauntingly. He nimbly hopped out of Sirius's swinging range, expecting to have Sirius lunge for him again. But strangely, Sirius actually moved away from him, eyes wide. He was still shaking in fury, but James could swear there was true terror in his eyes.

"You can't, Prongs," he whispered. "Don't you understand what you'd be doing to me?"

"Oh relax, Sirius," James said. "And calm down, before you wake Moony and Wormtail. You don't want _them_ listening in on this conversation, do you?"

"No. James, please…"

James swung an arm over Sirius's shoulder. "Padfoot," he said levelly. "You're my best mate. Sort of like a brother. Wait, maybe that's no longer the best analogy. Listen, the point is you can stop worrying. I wouldn't turn you in to your parents…"

Sirius didn't seem convinced. It was an odd sensation for James, to see Sirius so vulnerable. He felt like a puppet master, pulling Sirius's strings taught, ready to make him dance. James did care for Sirius, truly he did. The two of them were partners in crime, practically inseparable, but Sirius, with his station and privilege always got _everything._ And now the one thing James wanted that had been off-limits to Sirius no longer was. Sirius had snagged Regulus, likely on a lark, just for the sake of it…but James had wanted Regulus since he'd set eyes on him…had been planning his attack for years…

James gave Sirius his most sincere look and after some time, Sirius relented.

"You'll really keep this a secret for me?"

James nodded. "Naturally. Just promise me one little favor, okay?"

Sirius sighed in defeat. His broad shoulders seemed to sag. "Yes of course. I'll end it."

"Huh—what?" James said, shocked. "No you prig. That's not it at all, I don't care if you shag your brother until he breaks."

"You're not disgusted?" Sirius asked. "Then what're you so mad about? That I kept it a secret from you?"

"You could say I was a little bit jealous, yes."

Sirius blinked, looking incredibly confused. "Jealous over me landing a bloke? Did you want me to hook you up with your own boy?"

James snickered. "Guess again, Padfoot."

Sirius's eyes widened. "N—no way," he said loudly. "Pick another prize!"

"Oh, I don't think so," said James. "Not when just the prize I've been wanting for years now is suddenly so _very much_ within my grasp."

"He's mine," said Sirius bitterly. "You can't have him."

"If you deny me this, Sirius, soon it will be _you_ who doesn't have him. Or much else, really. I don't think they allow much by way of personal artifacts in Azkaban."

"You _wouldn't._ "

James put on a theatrical sigh. "Probably not," he conceded. "But then again, why take that chance? And besides, Sirius, now that I know, you _know_ I'm just going to keep hounding you until you give in. Come on, we're best mates. We share everything, don't we? I share my invisibility cloak with you, we're all animagi, and you and I've shared plenty of fucks before. And there's enough of Regulus to go around."

Sirius was seething again, though the traces of fear still remained. As he watched his friend think furiously, James had to wonder if anyone had ever gotten one over on Sirius Black before.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't act like I'm asking you to sell me your firstborn here, Padfoot. Just loan me your brother now and then. Maybe let me get a feel for him tonight." James leaned against Sirius dramatically. Sirius pushed him off with a low growl.

"I won't have you touch him if I'm not there."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, big brother, I know how much Regulus's wellbeing means to you!"

"Don't test me, Prongs. I will _not_ leave him with you unsupervised."

"This coming from the man who has been blackmailing Regulus with exile? Oh…" James's voice slid down into a sly drawl. "Don't tell me that was all just a bluff. Don't tell me the haughty, noble, Sirius Black has actually fallen in _love_? With his _little brother_!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius said curtly, but he ended the conversation immediately and pulled James from the bathroom. "Keep your voice down," he ordered, grabbing his jacket. "And get your invisibility cloak."

* * *

Sirius led James to the Slytherin dungeons. It didn't occur to James to be affronted that Sirius not only knew the location of the Slytherin dorms but that he was probably up to date on the password as well and had never shared any of this valuable information with his marauding colleagues. The two had to walk slowly as they were draped in the same invisibility cloak.

"Tojours Pur," Sirius said to a space of stone wall that looked completely normal until, upon hearing his words, a large ornate door formed on it, which Sirius promptly opened.

"Damn, this should have been your House, Padfoot," James chided. Sirius elbowed him hard.

It was late enough that no one was about in the Slytherin commons. James folded his cloak up and stowed it away while he walked lazily about, taking in the green décor.

"Would it kill them to keep a fire going?" he asked grumpily. For all the expensive chandeliers and imported furniture, the whole room felt very damp and cold.

"Wait here and I'll go get my brother," Sirius said.

"No need," commented James. He pointed to the far corner of the room, where a sleepy-looking Regulus Black was emerging from a heavy door. He was dressed in loose sleeping pants and an oversized shirt that must have once been Sirius's.

"Sirius?" Regulus asked, blinking slowly. "I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here again?"

"Hi, Reggie," said Sirius. "Did we wake you up?"

Regulus shook his head. "I wasn't asleep yet," he promised. "Roommates're out cold, though."

"Good," said James. "We don't need any attention. So what do you think, Sirius? Can we take him back with us? I don't think the temperature down here's quite gonna' agree with me if you get my drift."

"Just hold on a minute, Prongs," Sirius said.

Regulus tilted his head to the side, his eyes slitted. "What's going on, anyway? Why're you two here?"

Sirius walked to his brother and slung an arm around him. Regulus didn't even try to resist. He probably thought he was safe from any assault with James there, since he didn't know James was privy to his and Sirius's illicit activities.

"You're going to come stay with us tonight, Reggie," Sirius said cheerfully. Regulus gave him a suspicious look.

"You've come all the way _back_ down here just to drag me up to your tower for some sort of sleepover?"

"Just come on. James wants to…meet you."

"I've already met him," Regulus said shortly, but he allowed Sirius to lead him from the dorms and out into the halls, James following close behind.

James paused to get his cloak back out.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Regulus demanded. Sirius leaned in for a kiss.

Regulus let out a horrified squeak and leapt back. "W-what're you doing?" he demanded fiercely, looking at James.

"Being a kind, caring, and generous best friend," Sirius said simply. "Now come on." He held out a hand.

But instead of returning to his brother, Regulus started backing up, shaking his head violently, evidently horrorstruck as he put two and two together.

"Regulus," Sirius said in warning.

But Regulus, in a move that probably surprised even himself, took off running. He couldn't get back to his dorm, because James was in the way, so he dashed off down the main hall instead. Sirius and James both stood, gobsmacked for a moment before gathering their wits and setting chase, Sirius hollering threats to his brother as loudly as he dared.

Sirius pulled out his wand as he crashed up a staircase. He sent a jinx straight at Regulus's ankles but Regulus slipped around a corner just in time.

Sirius and James skidded to a halt at the school's main entrance.

"Where'd he go?" James asked, panting a little. Sirius spun about in a quick circle, not seeing Regulus anywhere, but noticing the main door was slightly ajar. "Do you think he went outside?"

Sirius frowned. "Wait here," he said, walking not to the open main door but to a small closet on the other side of the hallway. He knocked gently. "Nice try, Reg, come on out."

To James's surprise, Sirius's hunch turned out to be right. He reached an arm into the small room and pulled his brother out by his collar.

"Jesus, Regulus, are you trying to get us caught by one of the caretakers?" Sirius scolded. He hit Regulus on his side with such force that James was certain there'd be one hell of a bruise there soon. Before his brother could react, Sirius hit him again.

Regulus bit back a whimper. When Sirius let up on him, Regulus straightened up and gave James a fleeting, calculating look, and then turned to bury his face in Sirius's chest, mumbling.

"Regulus—"

"No," Regulus insisted. "I can't. I _won't._ I'm still sore from you earlier. You can't ask me to do this…I thought—I…you _promised_ …"

"Come now, Regulus," Sirius said a little coldly. "Won't you be a good boy for me?"

Regulus looked like he might cry. He nodded a little, before launching into a bout of frantic apologies.

"James," Sirius said suddenly. "Let me talk to him for a few minutes. Go wait for us in the Tower."

"Fair enough," said James. "Don't keep me waiting."

Sirius nodded, running a hand through Regulus's hair. "Leave your cloak behind for us, will you, mate?"

* * *

Regulus must have taken a lot of convincing, because James was waiting in their dorm for nearly forty-five minutes before Sirius finally turned up with his brother. James was aggravated that Sirius hadn't just dragged Regulus off with him, but at least the extra time had given him an opportunity to shove a sleepy and confused Remus and Peter out of the room to sleep elsewhere.

James was already turning the evening around in his head. He'd been wanting this for a while, but what was the best way to proceed? Regulus was obviously insanely loyal-or at least insanely afraid of-his brother, but Sirius didn't exactly treat him well. James surmised that with a bit of consideration, it wouldn't be that hard to make himself Regulus's preferred partner. Or would the fact that he'd ordered Regulus like a plate of hors d' oeuvres be too much for the boy to forgive?

"Well look at you," James crooned as Regulus walked into the dorm. Sirius was, oddly, trailing behind him by a few feet. Regulus had a resolute look on his face and if James wasn't mistaken, he'd taken a comb or two to his bedhead, and looked a bit more composed than he had earlier. Without a word, he slipped free of his clothes and climbed onto Sirius's bed next to James with the grace of a kneazle.

"Well, you suddenly look like you're ready to behave. Padfoot, what'd you do to him?" James asked with a laugh.

"Don't try me, Potter. Just get this over with."

James rolled his eyes and ignored Sirius, who took a seat on Remus's bed and folded his legs up under himself, staring unflinchingly at his folded hands. James turned to look at his prize.

Regulus's naked body was every bit as appealing as he'd seemed the other night. He had flawless, almost nacreous skin, and James was pleased to note that Sirius's minor beating earlier hadn't resulted in any unsightly bruises or marks. Regulus's hair, now that it had been tamed, fell around his face in slight waves; when he turned his head coyly to the blankets, his bangs hid his stormy grey eyes, high cheekbones, and small, straight—almost Middle Eastern—nose.

"What do you want?" Regulus asked in a dead voice that snapped James out of the trance the Slytherin's perfect body had put him in. James shucked his clothes and pulled Regulus up against him. The muscles in Regulus's arms seemed to twitch at James's touch.

"I want to fuck you," James said simply. "I'm _going_ to fuck you. But why don't you get me ready first?"

Regulus took a deep breath before he reached into the nightstand to fish out a small bottle of lotion, knowing exactly where Sirius kept it. He grimaced briefly and coated up his hands before taking ahold of James's cock.

James fell back against the pillows—Sirius, the noble little prince that he was, always had about half a dozen on his bed—and moaned. It was far from his first handjob, but there was something about how he'd gotten here, how he was in control of not only Regulus right now, but Sirius as well. There was something about winning what he'd wanted for so long that was getting him off faster than just the hand on his prick.

"Go on," he prompted, fisting a lock of Regulus's silky hair. "You can take it in your mouth." When Regulus seemed apprehensive, James added, "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Regulus didn't seem to believe him. With a look of pure horror, he glanced back at Sirius, who after a brief stutter, nodded curtly and said, "I'm right here. You'll survive."

So Regulus sprawled out in front of James and took the head of his cock between his pale lips. James fought the urge to chuckle as Regulus's hair tickled his skin.

Regulus seemed hesitant at what he was doing. "Come on, further now. Surely your big brother trained you better than this?" James put a hand on the back of Regulus's head and pushed him down. Regulus gagged but managed it.

"Good boy."

Sirius remained uncharacteristically quiet, which emboldened James to be even rougher with Regulus. He sat up, took a tight fistful of Regulus's hair and pistoned his hips forcefully.

"You look beautiful like this, you know?" James nudged Regulus onto his back and then pulled him over, so he was on his stomach beneath the Gryffindor Prefect. He leaned close to Regulus and whispered in his ear. "Sirius promised me a share of you, you know. He told me everything. And if you enjoy being a member of the Black family, I suppose you'll never run from me again, will you?"

Regulus shook his head, but he was panting loudly. "N—not often, though. I'm not…Sirius wouldn't…"

"Mm, no I think it'll be more like whenever I feel like it, my little snake."

Regulus hid his face in the blankets, but his shoulders still heaved with heavy sobs beneath James's chest.

James planted a kiss to Regulus's quivering neck. "Toss me the lubricant, Padfoot, will you?"

James kissed Regulus a few more times before lifting his head up. "Today, sometime, Sirius. Or did you _want_ me to hurt him?"

Sirius got unsteadily off of Remus's bed and walked up to James and Regulus. He seemed to be struggling internally. With unsteady hands, he opened the top drawer of his nightstand.

"It's in my nightstand, moron," James huffed exasperatedly. "I borrowed it the other day, remember? Maybe I didn't tell you…"

Sirius glared at James but did as requested. James coated his fingers up and shoved two into Regulus to the hilt. Regulus jumped with an undignified squeak.

"Damn," James remarked. "I thought he'd be looser with you having fucked him just a few hours ago…"

Regulus whined, trying to wriggle away as James added another finger.

"Sirius, hold your brother still for me, will you?"

"James, I swear to God," Regulus muttered fiercely. "…I hate you."

"Oh don't say that, little one," James said softly. "If you'd give me a chance, I'd be much nicer to you than your brother ever is. I've seen him with you, holding you by your neck, hitting you. He's probably going to want a go himself after I'm done with you!"

Before Regulus could answer, Sirius was on his knees by the side of the bed, holding Regulus's head steady in his hands and kissing him gently, humming. Regulus quieted down and relaxed enough for James to enter him.

James set up a fierce pace almost immediately. He'd not had a man before, but he'd done this with a few women. It was probably his imagination, but Regulus seemed hotter, _tighter._ "I'd slide over a bit, Padfoot, unless you want to crash heads with your brother," James warned, thrusting so hard that Regulus was jerked forward.

Sirius moved to the side.

"Surprised you're not wanking yourself off to this, Sirius," James said light-heartedly. "I was when I saw you two together."

"Maybe he's not a voyeuristic prick like you," Regulus said through clenched teeth. There were tears falling down his face, though whether from humiliation or pain, James wasn't sure.

"Voyeuristic?" James laughed. "Yes that does sound like me." James sat back, pulling Regulus up against his chest. The sound of Regulus falling down on James's cock again and again was all that Regulus seemed able to hear at that point. With a groan of defeat, he let his head fall backwards onto James's shoulder. James took a firmer hold on Regulus's hip and started moving faster. He was so very close. "Will you give me a kiss, Black? Come on."

Regulus craned his neck and left an unsteady kiss on James's lips, barely grazing them as he was rocked violently up and down. James steadied Regulus and captured his mouth in a superior kiss. He grazed Regulus's teeth with his tongue and felt Regulus shake. James was honestly surprised the boy didn't bite him. He thrust up one more time into Regulus's strained body.

"Gods…" he whispered, coming long and hard inside Regulus. Regulus let out a cry like he was being broken. "I bet you're Sirius's prized possession aren't you?"

Regulus sputtered and fell off James. He rolled to his side with a hand on his stomach. Still feeling gloriously tingly and high, James slid up against the headboard, one hand placed lazily behind his own head and the other holding Regulus down by the shoulder.

"Well now, Sirius, are you ready to help me fulfill my inner—how did Baby Black put it?— _voyeuristic prick_?"

Sirius sent James an alarmed look.

"You've had your fun for the evening," he said bitterly.

"And now you're all jealous, I can tell." James nodded to Sirius's crotch. "If you're not hard as a rock then I'll eat my own wand. Now come up here and fuck your _little brother_ until he screams. I know you've done it _many_ times before."

Sirius looked murderous but didn't move.

"You've time to plot my downfall later, Siri," James chided. "I'm offering you something delicious right here, hop to it."

Sirius moved slowly, uncertainly. It made James snigger. Sirius had never been shy in front of an audience before, yet here he was…

Regulus keened as Sirius entered him.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, stroking Regulus's face. "He hurt you didn't he? You're bleeding. I know it hurts, I'm sorry. This is my fault; I was too cowardly. _I'm sorry._ I love you."

Sirius was clearly trying to be gentle with Regulus, which is why it amused James so much to call him out.

"Come on, Sirius, surely you can do better than that? I said I wanted to hear him scream! …Or did you need me to show you how it's done?" James raised an eyebrow and started to touch himself again.

"No!" Sirius said vehemently. He increased his awkward thrusts. Regulus let out a pained cry and Sirius reached around to try and coax his brother's limp cock to orgasm.

"Oh, look at you being so kind," James cooed. "Has the stone cold Sirius Black finally found his softer side?"

Sirius ignored him, focusing all his attentions on Regulus. To James's mild surprise, Regulus came within minutes. And the mixed look of pain and ecstasy on his face was enough to get James off a second time.

"Oh, fuck," Sirius bit down on his tongue as Regulus tightened around him. He pulled out and came, shaking, on Regulus's lower back. A sticky, leaking mess, Regulus collapsed and Sirius lay down next to him, placing himself protectively between his brother and James.

"Holy shit," James said. The weight of both his orgasms were dragging him down towards a blissful sleep. By the look of things, Sirius and his brother weren't far behind.

James was so glad he'd come back from Hogsmeade early that evening the previous week, and that he'd been drunk enough to sneak in on Sirius's plans.

* * *

The three of them slept together in a pile like a litter of tuckered-out puppies. It was unreasonably cute considering the debauched nature of what had taken place. James woke second in the early hours of the morning. He wasn't too worried about Peter or Remus walking in on them, and by the look of things, neither was Sirius. Those two usually understood that when James and Sirius asked for the dorm for the night, you didn't come back in until James and Sirius came _out._

Regulus was now in the middle, resting calmly on Sirius's chest. He looked remarkably peaceful despite the night's activities. Sirius, for his part, looked miserable. He held Regulus tight against him, running a gentle hand down the curve of Regulus's spine. Regulus mewled softly in his sleep and cuddled closer.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day," James said in an off-hand voice. Sirius looked to him, startled.

"I didn't know you were up," he said grimly.

James ignored him. "You've screwed a lot of people, Sirius Black, and you've thrown away a lot of hearts. I admit I thought you were completely untamable."

Sirius was glaring at James out of the corner of his eye. "Prongs," he said in a low voice.

" _Just a lay,_ you'd always say to me. _I don't need_ love _or sweet words, just a willing body._ And like clockwork, you'd always throw them away after three or four months."

Sirius gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. The blankets had fallen to Regulus's naked waist, revealing the smattering of bruises he'd received the night before.

"But here we are," James said in awe. "The heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black has fallen madly in love…with his own brother. Don't worry, Padfoot," James added before Sirius could deny his accusation. "I'm not gonna' tell anyone that you're head over heels for Regulus Black, so long as I actually get to fuck _him_ next time."

"I don't know what you're on about," Sirius growled, shifting himself and Regulus away from James a little.

James scoffed in amusement and rolled over to plant a wet kiss on Regulus's jaw. Regulus fidgeted in his sleep.

"You're a good big brother, Sirius, you really are. But tell me…what are you going to say to Remus when Slughorn asks you guys to turn your potion in?"


End file.
